Uninvited
by Likidskin
Summary: En plein combat à Poudlard, deux femmes que tout oppose se rapprochent. Des sentiments se révèlent ou n'est-ce qu'un nouveau jeu de possession?


Uninvited

**Like anyone would be / **_Comme n'importe qui le serait_  
**I am flattered by your fascination with me / **_Je suis flattée par ta fascination pour moi_  
**Like any hot blooded woman / **_Comme toute femme à sang chaud_  
**I have simply wanted an object to crave / **_Je ne voulais qu'être l'objet d'une envie_  
**But you're not allowed / **_Mais tu n'es pas admis_  
**You're uninvited / **_Tu es un intrus_  
**An unfortunate slight / **_Une malheureuse offense_

Nous sommes en plein combat chacune avec nos propres adversaires et pourtant je te vois qui ne me quittes pas du regard. Dès que tu le peux tes yeux retournent à ton objet d'admiration. Moi. Moi qui t'es fait tant endurer. Moi qui t'ai tant détruite. Depuis que tu es arrivée au manoir de ma sœur tu me regardes. Tu m'observes. Quand tu es partie je sais que tu pensais à moi. Uniquement à moi. Et crois-moi ça me plaît. Ça me plaît d'être au centre de ton attention. Moi, moi, moi, moi ! Que j'aime ce sentiment ! Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu m'envies. Mieux. Tu as envie de moi. Et ça me plaît ! Ça me plaît tant. Moi qui fais toujours tout pour qu'on me remarque. Parce que franchement, comment pourrait-on passer à côté de moi ? Je suis passionnée. Tout simplement passionnée. Et je me donne tout entière. Et pour ça je veux qu'on me remarque. Je veux qu'on me voit. Je veux qu'on me désire. Et tu es là, toi. Toi qui me contemples sans vergogne, sans honte, sans même le cacher. Mais tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Une immondice, une crasse, une sale vermine de sang-de-bourbe. Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. Tu ne pourras jamais passer la limite. La frontière. Car qui t'accueillerait de l'autre côté ? Parce que pour nous tu serais qu'un autre sacrifice. Parce que pour eux tu serais une offense. Et pour moi une humiliation.

**Must be strangely exciting / **_Ce doit être étrangement excitant_  
**To watch the stoic squirm / **_De regarder le tortillement immobile_  
**Must be somewhat heartening / **_Ce doit cependant être encourageant_  
**To watch shepard meet shepard / **_De regarder un berger rencontrer un berger_  
**But you're not allowed / **_Mais tu n'es pas admis_  
**You're uninvited / **_Tu n'es pas invité_  
**An unfortunate slight / **_Une malheureuse offense_

Les cris, les hurlements déchirent l'air. La poussière s'élève toujours plus. Les corps courent, se tortillent. Tous cherchent à fuir ou à mourir. Le sang. Hmm, le sang ! Son odeur. Son goût. Hmm, quelle douceur ! Si excitant. N'est-ce pas ma sang-de-bourbe ? Toi aussi tu es palpitante quand tu me regardes. Tu aimes me voir rire de plaisir devant ces corps mutilés. Tu aimes voir les mouvements fluides, imperceptibles quasi immobiles quand je lance mes malédictions. Tu aimes voir que je suis stoïque face à la douleur. Je fais tout ça pour toi ma sang-de-bourbe. Pour que tu m'admires toujours plus. Vois comme je suis puissante. Les sorts s'enchaînent avec une telle facilité. Les murs tombent autour de nous et tu me regardes toujours. Tu te bats toi aussi. Tu as un certain charme pour une sang-de-bourbe. Je dois avouer que tu es au-dessus de la moyenne. Je sais ce que tu fais. Tu t'approches de plus en plus. Tu veux cette rencontre. Tu aimerais que moi aussi je m'approche. Tu aimerais que nous soyons liées. Par désir. Mais aussi parce que tu sais que nous sommes pareil dans le fond : on veut contrôler, on aime diriger les autres. Nous sommes les bergers qui gardons nos troupeaux et si deux chefs de file comme nous étaient proches ce seraient stimulant pour chacun car tous croiraient que l'autre basculerait dans le camp opposé. Et m'avoir, ou t'avoir, tout le monde le sait, ça ne peut que signifier la victoire. Mais tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe, une immondice, une crasse, une sale vermine de sang-de-bourbe. Tu ne peux venir avec moi. Tu ne pourras jamais passer la limite. La frontière. Car qui t'accueillerait de l'autre côté ? Parce que pour nous tu serais qu'un autre sacrifice. Parce que pour eux tu serais une offense. Et pour moi une humiliation.

**Like any uncharted territory / **_Comme si c'était un territoire qui n'était pas sur la carte_  
**I must seem greatly intriguing / **_Je dois te sembler très intrigante_  
**You speak of my love like / **_Tu parles de mon amour comme si_  
**You have experienced like mine before / **_Tu en avais déjà expérimenté un comme le mien_  
**But this is not allowed / **_Mais ce n'est pas admis_  
**You're uninvited / **_Tu n'es pas invité_  
**An unfortunate slight / **_Une malheureuse offense_

Et tu me regardes encore. Et mon regard est tournée vers toi. C'est ton sang qui m'attire. Tu es pleine de sang de tes combats. Tu es encore plus belle quand la fureur du combat t'habite. Tu es si proche maintenant. Et pourtant je suis si loin de toi. Je suis tout ce qui s'oppose à toi. Je suis une sang-pur. Une mangemort. Une femme qui combat pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis le mal incarné. Et tout cela t'étonne. Et tout cela t'intrigue. Tu aimes savoir. Et tu aimerais tellement en savoir plus sur moi. Tu me dis des mots. Des mots qui pour moi ont trop peu de sens. Je sens ton souffle. Je sens... Tu me parles toujours. Tu me dis que tout a changé. Que j'ai changé. Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu émettre une hypothèse aussi éhontée ? Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que j'ai du respect pour toi ? Comment oses-tu penser que je suis encline à ta présence ? Nous sommes au centre du néant. Autour de nous il n'y a que le vide. On dirait que le combat s'est terminé. Les cris se sont tus. Les larmes se sont asséchées. Les sorts se sont brisés. Il n'y a plus que nous. Je ne reconnais rien d'autre que toi. Et tu es là ma petite sang-de-bourbe. Et je suis là. Et je te protège. Parce que tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas ma petite sang-de-bourbe ? Tu n'appartiens à personne d'autre. Jamais. Et ma claque s'abat sur ton visage. Tu ne dis rien. Tu me regardes en état de choc et d'étonnement. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça, tu me demandes. Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu es à des kilomètres de la vérité. Tu ne peux rien savoir de ce que je ressens. Personne n'a ressenti tout ça. Tu es tout à moi. Uniquement à moi. Tu crois que c'est comparable à tes amourettes d'adolescente ? Je hurle de rire devant ta timidité. Je sais tout de toi. Tu m'as laissée entrer cette nuit. Tu n'oublies pas ? Tu m'as tout montré. Nuit après nuit. Tu m'as fait visiter tes rêves. J'accompagnais chacune de tes pensées. Tu es à moi et personne ne t'aura fait connaître tout ça. C'est pourquoi tu me contemples. C'est pourquoi tu m'admires. Mais tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe, une immondice, une crasse, une sale vermine de sang-de-bourbe. Tu ne peux venir avec moi. Tu ne pourras jamais passer la limite. La frontière. Car qui t'accueillerait de l'autre côté ? Parce que pour nous tu serais qu'un autre sacrifice. Parce que pour eux tu serais une offense. Et pour moi une humiliation.

**I don't think you unworthy / **_Je ne pense pas que tu en sois indigne_  
**I need a moment to deliberate / **_J__'ai simplement besoin d'un moment pour __délibérer_

Tu me crains et je t'attire. Tu as peur et tu t'approches. Pauvre et stupide courageuse gryffondor. Tu es ma petite sang-de-bourbe idiote. Mais tu es à moi. Maintenant et à jamais ! Toujours à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Je te ferai crier de douleur. Je te ferai pleurer de plaisir. Chaque cri, chaque hurlement, chaque gémissement sera pour moi mon paradis. Peut-être que tu peux te révéler utile. Peut-être que tu peux te révéler intéressante. Peut-être que tu es vraiment précieuse ma petite sang-de-bourbe. Tu t'éloignes à nouveau. Les cris sont revenus. Qui a osé m'interrompre ? Qui a osé t'enlever à moi ? Une clameur s'élève. La lumière revient. Ce maudit gamin ! Ton misérable ami ! Et lui, qui est-ce ? Un souvenir vague revient. Un rouquin, des larmes, « prenez-moi à sa place ». Oui, lui. Bien sûr. Il souffrira, ma petite sang-de-bourbe. Je te le promets. Personne ne t'arrachera à moi. Personne, tu entends ! Tu es en colère ma précieuse sang-de-bourbe. Je te regarde avec curiosité lorsque à ton tour tu abats ta main sur sa joue. Je souris. Maintenant je sais ce que tu ferais pour moi. Je sais que tu te retournerais contre eux sans réfléchir. Des voix m'interpellent. Stop ! Silence ! Laissez-moi la regarder. Laissez-moi l'observer ! Laissez-moi avec elle. Laissez-la être à moi. Je dois me battre à nouveau. Pensent-ils vraiment qu'ils puissent m'attraper ? Je ris sans retenue et me moque de leur empressement maladroit. Sont-ils tous si misérables ? Ils m'ont prise une fois que parce que je l'ai bien voulu. Comme s'ils étaient capable de le faire par eux-mêmes. Tu as entendu les sorts siffler, mon rire résonner. Tu as senti ma fureur s'élever. Tu t'es retournée vers moi. Je me flatte moi-même d'avoir pu t'amener à ne penser qu'à moi. Tu jettes un bouclier autour de moi. Tous te regardent. Et moi je contemple mon œuvre. Ma douce sang-de-bourbe. Tu viens de te trahir. Tu as peut-être ton utilité. Peut-être puis-je me servir de toi. Peut-être es-tu réellement au-dessus. Tu changes tant de choses petite sang-de-bourbe. Toi et moi nous pourrions accomplir tant. Je te regarde une dernière fois. Un léger signe de tête avant de partir. Je te fais confiance pour te sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je ne m'en fais pas. Tu mentiras aussi bien qu'à moi au manoir. Vous aviez la vraie et je le savais. Ne crois pas me tromper aussi facilement. J'avais tant envie d'entendre tes cris. C'était tout simplement fantastique. Nous recommencerons, n'est-ce pas petite sang-de-bourbe ? Tu leur diras quelque chose comme : je t'ai mise sous imperium ou que tu n'en pouvais plus de ces combats, que peut-être aurait-on pu épargner ma vie pour Azkaban parce que le sang a bien assez coulé. Ne me déçois pas précieuse sang-de-bourbe. Car je reviendrai. Tu n'auras pas une journée à toi. Chaque pensée me reviendra. Chaque minute me sera due. Je m'en vais que pour mieux te retrouver. Je veux juste du temps. Toi et moi. Je reviendrai et je sais que tu m'attendras. A chaque fois. A chaque fois je te torturerai pour mieux te reprendre. Parce que tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Parce que tu es ma sang-de-bourbe.


End file.
